Panels are widely used in commerce and industry to define separate working areas, sometimes referred to as work stations or cubicles, for workers in offices, factories and the like. Such panels have several advantages. They allow for a relatively open workplace, with free distribution of air and light over a large area, thereby avoiding the rigidly compartmentalized environment that would result from a maze of separate rooms and hallways. At the same time, they define a separate working area which each employee can call his or her own, and they provide a modicum of privacy for each employee. Most importantly, panels are relatively inexpensive to install and, being fabricated as separate units, can be readily moved from place to place as the needs of the workplace change. Typically, such panels rest on short legs or glides and range in height from 34 inches to 80 inches, with the most predominant size being approximately 60 inches.
While, as noted, panels provide a certain amount of privacy for each worker, in the past this feature has been limited by the presence of an open entryway into each work station. As a result, each worker is subject to unwanted intrusions and disturbances from other workers and has no way of clearly indicating that he or she does not wish to be disturbed. This has numerous deleterious effects on the quality of work product and environment. For example, a worker may need to concentrate on a particular task in order to complete it on time. Interruptions may break his or her "train of thought" and result in wasted time and stress. Privacy may be desirable during certain meetings or conferences, in particular those relating to performance reviews and other personnel matters. Workers in telemarketing and/or sales need uninterrupted time to communicate with company clients. Health needs may also need to be addressed; workers who are suffering from colds or other ailments may want more privacy for a duration of several days, and this coincides with the interests of other workers in minimizing the risk of contagion.